


Totalmente comprado

by PasitaErmac



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Damian Wayne - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasitaErmac/pseuds/PasitaErmac
Summary: Damian Wayne esa hundido en una vida de drogas y miseria junto con su amigo Jonathan Kent, pero todo eso cambiaría al ser comprado a cambio de una mejor vida para Jonathan y varios niños de la calle.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Totalmente comprado

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene incesto BruDami, violencia, uso de drogas, lenguaje fuerte moderado, etc  
> Leer si gustas

—Mierda...

Huele a rata, huele muy mal, pero sé que de alguna manera, ni yo ni Jonathan nos levantáremos  
Me rindo después de dos horas, la peste es horrible.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con el único ser que me acompaña en la miseria. Jonathan Kent.

—Arriba Scout.

—Mierda, no grites.

Mi mente viaja al día pasado, a tratar de ver que mierda nos metimos ayer ¿Cocaína? No, mi garganta se siente bien ¿Mentafetamina? Quizá. Si, es eso.

—Tenemos que limpiar antes de que Jack venga a cobrar el alquiler.

Veo como Jonathan se levanta, el tinte rubio se le esta cayendo lo que hace que se vea deslavado y sucio. Yo fui el primero en pararme, las colchonetas están en el piso, así que primero había tanteado el piso con las manos, ni de coña vuelvo a clavarme una de las agujas de una inyección.

—¿Te ducharas? —Me manda un beso cuando me ve sacarme la camisa, yo le respondo sacando mi dedo medio.

—Si, tú limpia aquí, sirve para algo.

La ducha no es menos asquerosa que todo el piso. Las paredes tienen moho, el suelo es pegajoso, los primeros chorros de agua salen con color oxido ¿Algo peor? Las ratas, el espejo roto, el lavabo que no funciona y el asqueroso escusado.

Terminé de lavarme el cuerpo por completo, mi cabello ya está largo, lo notó frente al espejo, si ese roto, el que me hace verme cuatro veces mas. Obviamente está largo, me llega por la barbilla, quizá deba cortarlo. No, aún no.

Cuando veo mis ojos verdes notó las ojeras, los huecos de las mejillas, estoy más delgado, lo sé, a causa del cristal. No pienso dejarlo, ninguna de las drogas que consumo es peligrosa si las sabes usar. Y yo se usarlas.

—Oh por favor, Jonathan no tan temprano.

Es tarde, se ríe vaciando el contenido de la jeringuilla.

—Bien, pero no te voy a cuidar.

La resignación llega pronto cuando veo que se acuesta en su colchoneta, se quedará ahí.

—Tomare tu parte de la renta —mientras digo eso abro su cajón para ver el dinero, y... Maldito hijo de puta. —Tienes marihuana ¿Por que no la sacaste ayer?

—S... Se me olvidó, puedes tomarla, hazlo Dami.

Sonreí, siempre era mejor limpiar estando en las nubes.  
Dejé el dinero en la repisa, donde ambos la viéramos.

Jack me da algo así como escalofríos, tiene la piel blanca, los ojos y cabello verde, yo le digo Jack Grinch, por lo verde ¿Ya dije que es muy verde? Su cabello, sus ojos.

La puerta resuena y hace que Jonathan de un salto, lo trató de calmar con la mirada cuando abrí, es Jack.  
Su mano tiene un tatuaje con una sonrisa, la pone en sus labios, antes daba miedo, luego risa, hoy perdió su encanto.

—Toma Jack, gracias por las... Ratas muertas —le entregué el dinero, y un poco de más, el nos cubre de las policías.

—De nada —cuenta el dinero, sonríe y hace un ruido raro con la garganta. —Tengo una nueva, una que los hará viajar mucho.

—No Jack, gracias señor Gánster, adiós~

Le cerré para irme a acostar a la colchoneta.

—Mas te vale estar listo Jon, para la noche, hoy es día de pelea.

|•|•|•|•|•| 

—¿Qué? —Jonathan se seca el cabello con una toalla dejando descubierto todo su cuerpo.

—Que hoy no vayamos a pelear ¿Si? Escuche que iba haber una redada —dije algo nervioso. El pelear era nuestro único ingreso, y a Jack no le podemos fallar con los pagos.

—¿Por que me lo dices hasta ahora?

—Lo olvide, de verdad lo olvide.

Aún así, ya es tarde.  
Cuando menos lo acuerdo ya vamos caminando al barrio, somos quizá los más jóvenes, yo tengo 17 y Jonathan 16.

—Algo anda mal.

Murmure viendo que todos estaban quietos.

—Son los ricos, vienen a comprar niños, hoy es su día.

—Malditos, ve, busca a Collin, llevatelo, también a Kathe y Maya.

Jonathan no lo duda y en seguida se va a buscarlos.  
Jack ya debería venir para acá, el protege a esos niños ¿No? ¿No?

Sentí unas manos ásperas en mis caderas, y me giré para dar un golpe.

—¿Jack?

—Estas siendo pedido, te quieren comprar.

—E-En un año más salgo del mercado Jack, lo prometiste, Jonathan no podrá solo.

—Si tú aceptas le daré 200,000 a Jon, saldrá de aquí, y podrá llevarse a esos engendros.

Jonathan ya los traía de la mano cuando levanté la mirada.

—N-No, Damian, no lo hagas, no vale la pena, serás un objeto.

—Son 200,000.

—Bien, subamos un poco —dijo Jack sacando su chequera buena —400, 000 dólares.

Son tres niños, Jon podría cuidarlos.

—Jonathan...

—Dami...

Incluso en sus ojos lo leí "Haz lo que tengas que hacer"

—Cuidalos, llevatelos, compra una linda casa, hazlos estudiar ¿Si? Tú también, y... Y deja las drogas ¿Escuchaste?

—T-Te lo prometo, te lo prometo.

Lo abrace con fuerza y vi que Jack le pagó lo acordado.

—¿Quien quiere a un chico de 17?

—Un principiante, uno que probablemente seas su primero, así que comportate, pasarán meses antes de que vuelvan a comprar niños.

Asentí, ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

•°•°Bruce°•°•

Nunca e sido fan de esto, jamás, pero tengo que hacerlo en lo que consigo pruebas de lo que podría ser la mayor red de tráfico de niños.

—Una joven, ojos verdes, piel morena, cabello negro, la ví en una de las grabaciones, parecía tener 15 o 14

Dije al hombre frente a mí, Carmine Falcone.

—Ya, creo que es uno de los protegidos de Jack, le tendré que pagar a ese loco, pero la conseguiré.

Asentí.  
Seguramente tendría cosas que explicar en la mansión, pero sabía que no era el único comprando, necesitaría al menos un año para ganar su confianza, un año y una chica.

La había elegido porque se veía delgada, las ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, probablemente tenía un cuadro de desnutrición severo.

Carmine se fue por una o dos horas.

—Tu encargo esta listo, iremos por él a media noche, faltan 4 horas.

Sonreí dándole la razón.

—Me iré y vuelvo en la no...

—No, quedate, la información no debe salir de aquí.

—Esta bien, esperaré.

Cuando por fin dio la hora me encontré con una sorpresa, un viaje de una hora y una espera de seis más, entonces la chica apareció.  
Parecía nerviosa, síndrome de abstinencia quizá, era la misma del vídeo.

—Tomela señor Wayne, es suya, pago por ella, es como... Su muñequita.

Todos los hombres la miraban con apetito, me dieron náuseas del sólo pensar que podrían hacerle algo.

—Sólo puedo decir... Que no puedo esperar para jugar con ella.

La chica va callada en el auto de Carmine, la llevó en mis piernas para no levantar sospechas, y es más que evidente que lleva un tiempo sin drogas, quizá horas.

Nos dejaron en la oficina donde lleve a cabo los trámites, y luego subí a mi auto con la chica.

—Oye tú.

Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz tan profunda.

—Qué el maquillaje no te confunda, soy hombre.

Abrí los ojos de más dando un frenon.  
¿Qué mierda pasó?


End file.
